Fame, Fortune, Or Friends
by Sugar Spice1
Summary: What will Lizzie chose?(Sorry For People Who Don't Like Kate Sanders!) Be nice this is my first fan fic
1. New School Year

A/N. None of the characters belong to me! The song Lizzie sings does not belong to me either.  
  
"So Lizzie, Where were you over the summer?" Miranda asked Lizzie  
  
"Well.. Kate and Claire invited me to a cheerleader camp and... I said 'yes' it's was totally a cool camp! You will never believe me but ... Kate has given me a spot on the cheerleader squad!" Lizzie said hoping here friends her friends would be happy for her.  
  
"Lizzie, why would you lie to us about such a stupid thing! Like come on, we were never popular and never going to be!" Gorda said trying to get it to sink into Lizzie's head.  
  
Just then Kate, Claire, and the rest of the popular-pretty- cheerleader girls walked up to Lizzie. They looked like they really wanted to tell Lizzie something.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, Do you have a minute?" Kate yelled from down the hall.  
  
"Yah," Lizzie ran down the hallway to meet up with Kate, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lizzie asked out of breath.  
  
"Well I was just think, since we had a great summer together that you could hand with us! We also have cheer practice after school and then this Friday there is a all cheerleader party at my house!" Kate sounded like she was starting to actually like Lizzie like she had once upon a time.  
  
"Cooli sounds great to me I'll be at practice! As for the party count be in! I am so there!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie, I thought you and Gordo were sleeping over at my house Friday!" Miranda almost yelled at Lizzie.  
  
"Wow chill Miranda, you and Gordork can have a sleepover by yourselves!" Lizzie was starting to sound just like the whole cheer team.  
  
Miranda ran to the girls room and tried as hard as she could not to cry, but the tears just came pouring down here face, "Lizzie was right, they do want her to hang around them and drop us!" Miranda yelled at no one.  
  
"That's right Miranda! I don't lie and it not my fault I'm popular and your not! I guess your just not the popular type! I mean look at you! The clothes you wear never match, you do your hair in weird styles! Your just never going to get over being a loser are you!" Lizzie surprised Miranda, Miranda had thought it was just her in the bathroom.  
  
"Look, Miss. I'm so popular-I have to get rid of my unpopular friends, I can't believe I was ever your friend! I should have known was a popular snob always a popular snob! Things will never change with you will the Lizzie!" Miranda yelled and slammed the bathroom door.  
  
Lizzie stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair and make-up. Just final girlie touchups. Kate walked in and did the same as Lizzie was doing.  
  
"Lizzie have you always done your makeup and hair before every class?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yah, why? Is that like bad or something? Do you think I was a little hard on my ex-friends?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I just don't know why I have never seen you doing you makeup and stuff in here before class! It's not bad what you said to those dorks. I can't believe I thought you would never stand a change for being popular." Kate was making sure each eye matched.  
  
* * * *  
  
After school and after cheerleader practice Kate went over to Lizzie's. They did some cheerleading practice, and talked.  
  
"Hey Kate, listen to my new song. L to the izzie I'm saying M to the guire." Lizzie sang.  
  
"Not to bad at all! You know you should be a singer when you grow up!" Kate sounded like she wasn't being sarcastic or anything.  
  
Lizzie stood up, flick on just music with no words that she had made with her piano and drums the started to sing.  
  
"How it happens  
  
I don't care  
  
If it's rainin'  
  
Or what I wear  
  
I know today is taking me  
  
Where I'm meant to be  
  
Doesn't matter where I go  
  
With my boy shoes  
  
And my rock star phone  
  
I'm waiting for a friend to call  
  
Or the rain to fall  
  
Life goes by  
  
Who knows why  
  
[chorus]  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
  
Ooh, What's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
  
I can't wait (I can't wait)  
  
Bum bum bum  
  
Bum bum bum  
  
Bum bum bum  
  
Yeah  
  
Everybody has their day  
  
Where things just seem  
  
To go their way  
  
An angel's gonna  
  
Smile on me  
  
When it's meant to be  
  
'Cause anything's possible  
  
No matter how incredible  
  
You never know who I might meet  
  
On this crowded street  
  
Life goes on  
  
Like a song  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
  
Ooh, what's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
  
I can't wait  
  
I haven't got forever  
  
And I haven't got all day  
  
Oooh, I don't want my world to stay the same  
  
So where's a magic moment  
  
To carry me awayI can't wait for the world to spin  
  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
  
Ooh, what's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
  
I can't wait  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
  
I can't wait  
  
I can't wait"  
  
"Wow Lizzie that was super! Why don't you sing at school? You would be the talk of the school!" Kate cheered.  
  
"Well you see Kate, I have a little problem I'm no good in front of crowds! I freeze and run away!" Lizzie told Kate sounding a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I can fix that! My parents have a kareoke set in the basement we can sing on that a couple days a week, then sing something to our families, then when my parents and I go to Paris we can sing there in front of people then get signed to a record label." Kate explained.  
  
"You mean you would be in it with me?" Kate wasn't sure if Lizzie meant if that should be a good thing or bad.  
  
"If of course you wanted me to, I mean I could do it on my own or with you whatever you want." Kate explained feeling nervous.  
  
"No! I totally want you to sing with me! The I will get over my stage fright, have a great friend to sing with, make money, and have loads of fun!" Lizzie yelled in a happy voice. 


	2. Not My Type!

A/N. This chapter takes place in Marinades house Friday night  
  
"Gordo what is going on with Lizzie? She is acting really weird! She's like a Kate twin! Maybe, everyone who goes to that camp comes back turn out rude and drop all their friends," Miranda yelled at Gordo, "Sorry Gordo, I didn't mean to yell at you!"  
  
"Maybe you went to the camp with Lizzie and didn't tell me!" He teased Miranda.  
  
"No! That will never happen and even if I went I wouldn't forget my old friends!" Miranda sounded really hurt by what Lizzie had said earlier at school.  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
"Hello Miranda speaking !" Miranda answered.  
  
"Look Miranda I'm really sorry about today! I was wondering if you and Gordo wanted to come to my premiere party Tomorrow?" Lizzie asked acting as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Yah sure Lizzie! Maybe in your DREAMS!" Miranda yelled into the phone.  
  
"Fine if you don't want to be friends with a popular singing then that's up to you! Now let me talk to Gordo!" Lizzie sounded very impatient.  
  
"Yo, Gordo here!" Gordo said trying to sound like a rapper.  
  
"Yo dawg, Just wonderin' if you wanted to come to my premiere party Saturday?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"That's a party with a lot of food! I am so there!" Gordo sounded a lot more happy about it then Miranda.  
  
"Great catch yah later Gordo!" Lizzie hung up the phone at the same time as Gordo.  
  
Miranda was sitting on her bed giving Gordo a mean glare, "Thanks, go with the enemy! Now she will take you away from me to!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"Chill Miranda! I'm just going for the food!" Gordo shot back.  
  
"If you didn't care at all you should have asked what the party was for! I am not going because it's Lizzie and Kate's big premiere party! They are going to Paris to become big singers." Miranda explained to Gordo.  
  
"They won't make it far!"  
  
Gordo flicked on the radio and heard the end of the song and then an announcer came on, "Here is our own Lizzie Maguire and Kate Sanders with the song 'I Can't Wait'.  
  
"Gordo leave it on lets here the little pop princesses!" Miranda demanded.  
  
The song ended and Gordo clapped, then the announcer came back on, "That was Lizzie and Kate live! Yes that's right they're here in my office for an interview."  
  
"Look Gordo thanks for saying 'Yes' to go to our party! But I think you should spend the day with whiny Miranda!" Lizzie said and all of the town heard.  
  
Miranda turned off the radio and looked like she was going to smash the radio to pieces. But something made her stop. The doorbell.  
  
"Look, You guys I'm really sorry and look, I bought you guys tickets to Paris." Lizzie was trying as hard as she could to make it all better.  
  
"Lizzie's don't try to trick us with fake tickets! Hey, shouldn't you be at you party?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I'm going in like an hour their picking a couple of us up here!" Lizzie looked at Miranda and Gordo.  
  
"You want us to go? I thought it was only for popular people." Miranda sounded hurt.  
  
"It is, that is why if you don't go it won't be for all the popular people!" Lizzie assured her.  
  
"Just think Ethan Craft is going to be there!" Lizzie squealed.  
  
"I guess I could go! What about you Gordo?" Miranda asked  
  
"I'm already there!" Gordo yelled.  
  
"Lizzie you wearing makeup and new clothes. Everything on you looks so professional!" Gordo pointed out.  
  
"That is because it is!" Miranda said sounding very jealous.  
  
"Lizzie I have never seen you look so good before! Yet, I have known you all my life! Weird I'd have to say you look Umm hot!" Gordo said  
  
Lizzie went a bit pink in the face, and Miranda's face went red with jealousy. Then it occurred to Lizzie, Miranda, had a crush on Gordo.  
  
"Look Miranda I don't plan on taking Gordo away from you! Anyway I'll have my arms full with Ethan!" Lizzie assured Miranda in a rude tone.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie that's real nice thing to do take the good one!" Miranda said.  
  
Gordo looked really offended by what Miranda had said, "Thanks Miranda, Next weekend when Lizzie is busy and she can't go to your house Friday, I think then you will learn how to treat your friends! Now Lizzie how about a camera man?" Gordo loved filming movies.  
  
"Sure Gordo," Lizzie shot Miranda a evil glare, "Miranda when you learn how to treat your friends then maybe you could come to one of my parties!"  
  
"Well if you didn't care so much about being popular maybe I would be nice!" Miranda just things sometimes not even thinking if the made sense.  
  
"Oh that makes a lot of sense Miranda! Does it affect you if I'm popular? I don't think so! It's not my fault I'm popular! Things happen..." Lizzie snapped.  
  
"Oh really the who's fault is it that your popular? Popular doesn't make you any different then any of the rest of us!" Miranda snapped back.  
  
"Ahh Miranda, being popular makes you be the talk of the school 24/7, gives you the opportunity to be friends with anyone you want, and you always get the best of everything! You just wouldn't know and never will!" Gordo had never said anything as mean as that in his life.  
  
Miranda's eye's filled with tears and she pounded up the stairs. Gordo and Lizzie heard Miranda slam her door shut and start to cry louder, then the sound of Miranda's parents going to see what was wrong. Just as Gordo and Lizzie were about to leave Miranda's mom came on told them to sit on the couch.  
  
"You three have always been the best of friends, what is happening?" Miranda mother sounded sad for all of them.  
  
"Lizzie got..." Lizzie stepped on Gordo foot real hard, "Ouch, Lizzie, got a couple new friends and I think it's getting to Miranda."  
  
"Well I think I'll call Miranda down here to work it out with you two!" Miranda's mother said.  
  
"Wait, Mrs. Sanchez, I can't talk! You see, me and Gordo have a premiere party to get too." Lizzie told Miranda's mother.  
  
"Oh really, so Miranda was not invite? How do you to expect to get into a premiere party?" Mrs. Sanchez was starting to sound really mad.  
  
"Well Miranda was just not invited. Were are getting in because it is my party." Lizzie said plainly.  
  
"If it is your party then why did you not invite Miranda?" Mrs. Sanchez was starting to get rather suspicious.  
  
"Look me and Miranda are over! O.K.? I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but I am a popular singer going to Paris with Kate and Miranda just doesn't fit in!" Lizzie finished and stomped out of the house. 


	3. Friends Again

"Kate, we should name our new C.D. 'It's not easy being us but.... It's sure fun watching people try!'" Lizzie thought Kate wouldn't like that sound of it.  
  
"That's a super name! We are so going to be famous. Hey should I pack this shirt?" Kate asked.  
  
"Yah, that's an awesome shirt! This is so going to be the life! Nothing could get any better then this!" Lizzie told Kate.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, you said you had found a great camera man so who is this lucky guy?" Kate asked.  
  
"Well the clothes man is going to be Ethan and the camera man will be Gordo!" Lizzie sounded really happy, but she didn't think Kate would be to happy.  
  
"That's cool and hey, Gordo's not that bad, but Miranda who could you ever stand her!" Kate was actually happy with what Lizzie had done.  
  
"Last night Miranda's mom made me tell her what was wrong with Miranda and I like freaked at her mom!" Lizzie said sounding as mad as she was yesterday.  
  
"That's harsh! If my mom made someone talk to her about what was wrong I think I might faint! I would be so embarrassed!" Kate started to laugh.  
  
"Lizzie, you mother would like to talk to you on the telephone!" Kate's mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Uh, hey mom, what's up?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well I had a horrible conversation with Miranda's mother! Apparently she is no longer you friend!" Lizzie mom sounded mad enough to scream.  
  
"Chill, well for one I'm spending the night here, then me and Kate are off to Paris! As for Miranda, we are over, never to be friends again!" Lizzie yelled into the phone.  
  
"Did I say you could sleep over at Kate's?" Lizzie's mom asked.  
  
"No, I didn't but it makes it so much easier for the trip tomorrow don't you think? If you want you can come over for the good-bye party Kate's mom is throughing for us." Lizzie was changing and didn't realize it.  
  
"I do not want to see you for a very long! Something has really gotten into you! So I am hanger the phone up right now!" But Lizzie mom didn't hang up the phone Lizzie did.  
  
"Wow, what was that all about?" Kate asked.  
  
"My mom didn't want me to spend the night here! Now she doesn't want me to phone here! That can be arranged!" Lizzie said with the anger coming out of here mouth.  
  
"Wow, you were pretty harsh on you mom though!" Kate didn't sound mad at Lizzie just amazed that Lizzie would do something like that.  
  
"Well you know that feeling you get when your just stressed and you have to take it out on everyone?" Lizzie asked cooling down now.  
  
"Yah, but what is making you stressed?" Kate asked.  
  
"Well were taking a big step in life you know this little town to big stardom! Plus I think I was a little to harsh on Miranda!" Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"Yah, I guess we have a lot to think about!" Kate agreed.  
  
Back At Miranda's House  
  
"Miranda, honey? I was thinking we could ship you off to Paris to settle thing down between you and Lizzie." Miranda's mom suggested.  
  
"Really?! That would be super! I would totally love that." Miranda was having great idea's for in Paris. "Am I going there by myself?"  
  
"No, were phoning Gordo to see if he would like to go with you." Miranda's mom told Miranda.  
  
"That won't be possible! Gordo is Lizzie and Kate's camera man." Miranda said sounding really bummed.  
  
"How about that Ethan Craft guy?" Miranda's mom suggested.  
  
"Sure! That would be awesome! When are you going to phone him?" Miranda sounded super happy! Ethan Craft all to myself she thought.  
  
Miranda's mom went downstairs and Miranda heard her mother talking on the phone. Then there was the sound of Miranda's mom coming back up the stairs.  
  
"So....when are we leaving?" Miranda asked  
  
"Umm.. Unless you want to go by yourself I'm afraid you will not be able to go to Paris." Miranda's mom sounded very sorry.  
  
"I'll go by myself! But why can't Ethan?" Miranda asked her voice shaking with rage.  
  
"Well apparently he is the clothes person for Lizzie and Kate's band. I don't think this will make you happy but I got you the first ever single from Kate and Lizzie's band 'It's not easy bring us but....It's sure fun watching people try!'" Miranda's mother had no idea what made her give it to Miranda.  
  
"They already have a C.D. out?!" Miranda and Gordo both thought this was all talk and Lizzie would be back to normal soon.  
  
Miranda walked out of her room sniffling, "This sucked I can't even be happy for Lizzie! I guess I'll phone her when I get back." Miranda said walking out of the door.  
  
"No need! I'm right here and I'm so sorry! I want you to be in our band, Kate was OK with the idea to! You could be a dancer and singer." Lizzie suggest.  
  
"Sure! I would love that! I'll go pack!" Miranda's happiness came right back into her again.  
  
"Lizzie nice to see you again. But why are you here?" Miranda's mother asked.  
  
"Oh Miranda's, coming to be in our band with us! Were leaving for Paris tomorrow, me and Miranda are going to sleep over at Kate's house tonight!" Lizzie explained.  
  
"That's just what Miranda, needs to be a famous singer or dancer and have all of her friends around. But how are you going to afford all these tickets?" Miranda's mom asked.  
  
"The sales from our C.D. was so great that were getting free air fair and everything it's great!" Lizzie sounded like she could live like this for a long time.  
  
"I'm really how does this look for going to Paris tomorrow?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Great I never knew you had such great clothes Miranda!" Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"With thank you Lizzie this is going to be great!" Miranda kissed her mom and dad good-bye and her and Lizzie were gone. 


	4. The Plane And Travel

A/N Miranda, Gordo, Lizzie, Kate, and Ethan are on their way to Paris  
  
It takes three or more reviews for me to put up the next chapter.  
  
"We are going to rock this world! Oh for all you people who don't know our first concert is in two weeks!" Kate informed everyone.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Kate, and Ethan we boarding onto their very own private plane. It was bigger than any plane Lizzie had ever seen. It was bigger then the biggest normal plane! I looked like it could hold 100,000,000 people. There was five bedrooms, with a bathroom in each.  
  
"This is like, way cool!" Ethan pointed out as if no one else noticed that.  
  
"Wow, don't you catch on fast Ethan?!" Lizzie smacked Ethan's shoulder as she went by.  
  
"Wow, Like look at this each room has our name on the door!" Ethan pointed out.  
  
"Wow, that's the first smart thing you've said all day!" Laugh tilted her head back and started to laugh.  
  
"What so funny?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Nothing," This time everyone on the plane started to laugh, "I guess there's not much smartness in your head is there Ethan." Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know I would find out if I could but I can't open my head." Ethan was starting to sound really weird.  
  
Maybe the plane ride is getting to him. Lizzie thought.  
  
"Does anyone know if Ethan was drop on his head when he was born?" Lizzie asked laughing really hard.  
  
"Actually, come to think about it, his mother once told me he was." Kate started to laugh.  
  
Ethan got a real mad look on his face and stormed off to the planes library. Then came out with like 60 books.  
  
"Maybe, we were a little harsh on him." Miranda looked sad.  
  
"Nah, I've got the perfect plan," Lizzie smiled, "If we drop him on his head maybe he will get smart!"  
  
"You never know." Kate sounded very tired.  
  
"Oh, Ethan, come here." Lizzie teased.  
  
"Yah, what?" Ethan asked.  
  
Kate stared to talk to Ethan as Miranda and Lizzie pulled Ethan's legs from under him. He fell right on his head.  
  
"Yo, guys like what was that all about? Tackling me down to the floor? Ya know you could really hurt a guy!" Ethan sounded really hurt in more then one way.  
  
"Well Ethan, we thought if we dropped you on your head again you would become smart." Lizzie explained.  
  
"Well, Lizzie, you know stuff like that doesn't just happen! If I want to be smart I gotta study!" Ethan said.  
  
Wow! Thought Lizzie he's not totally brain damaged, "You know Ethan, I think your really smart just don't know how to use it." Lizzie encouraged.  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad?" Ethan asked.  
  
"I think I spoke to soon." Giggled Lizzie.  
  
"So Lizzie lets hear you first song." Miranda told Lizzie.  
  
"How it happens  
  
I don't care  
  
If it's raining'  
  
Or what I wear  
  
I know today is taking me  
  
Where I'm meant to be  
  
Doesn't matter where I go  
  
With my boy shoes  
  
And my rock star phone  
  
I'm waiting for a friend to call  
  
Or the rain to fall  
  
Life goes by  
  
Who knows why  
  
[chorus]  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
  
I can't wait to be happening'  
  
Ooh, What's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
  
I can't wait (I can't wait)  
  
Bum bum bum  
  
Bum bum bum  
  
Bum bum bum  
  
Yeah  
  
Everybody has their day  
  
Where things just seem  
  
To go their way  
  
An angel's gonna  
  
Smile on me  
  
When it's meant to be  
  
'Cause anything's possible  
  
No matter how incredible  
  
You never know who I might meet  
  
On this crowded street  
  
Life goes on  
  
Like a song  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
  
Ooh, what's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
  
I can't wait  
  
I haven't got forever  
  
And I haven't got all day  
  
Oooh, I don't want my world to stay the same  
  
So where's a magic moment  
  
To carry me awayI can't wait for the world to spin  
  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
  
Ooh, what's it gonna take  
  
I can't wait for the time to come  
  
When I'll be shining like the sun  
  
I can't wait  
  
I can't wait for the world to spin  
  
I can't wait to be happenin'  
  
I can't wait  
  
I can't wait" Lizzie finished. It sounded much better then when Lizzie sang it to Kate.  
  
"Lizzie, you are improving." Kate sounded like Lizzie went from lucky to be a singer to becoming totally meant to be a singer.  
  
"What are the rest of us for?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Well," Kate explained, "Lizzie is the lead singer as well as a dancer, me and you are back up singers and dancers, Gordo is are camera man, and last but not least Ethan is our clothes expert he picks the clothes we buy them and wear them." Kate explained.  
  
"We are gonna be awesome!" Everyone cheered at the same time.  
  
Beep! Beep, "Hello Lizzie McGuire, you band plane has now landed please tell me the name of you band before leaving the plane." A little intercom voice boomed.  
  
"We don't have a name yet." Lizzie sounded worried.  
  
"Well how but.. Umm..Play?" Miranda suggested.  
  
"OK!" Everyone agreed  
  
They typed in their band name and hoped out of the plane. Their mouth's drop. All five of them started to scream and jump up and down. 


End file.
